


From the Precious December

by yucc



Series: hai, dunia, gembiralah! [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: #Winter, Canon Era, DECK THE HALLS WITH AKAMIDO FALALALALALALA~, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, MidoAkantologi 2015, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi, Midorima, dan apartemen mereka.</p><p>untuk <i>event</i> <strong>MIDOAKANTOLOGI 2015</strong>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Precious December

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

"Kurasa itu sudah kardus yang terakhir, Midorima."

Akashi menghela napas panjang, lalu melemaskan otot-ototnya dengan meregangkan badan. Punggungnya sudah terasa tidak nyaman sedari tadi. Pindahan memang bukan sesuatu yang mudah untuk dilakukan, apalagi sendirian. Bersama dengan orang lain saja masih terasa melelahkan, bayangkan saja kalau harus ia lakukan sendiri.

Pria berambut merah itu menatap bangga rak buku di hadapannya. Dari kosong-melompong hingga penuh seperti ini, semuanya adalah hasil kerja kerasnya. Akashi sudah mengurutkan buku-buku tersebut sesuai dengan pengarang dan tentu saja jenis topik buku. Kalau sempat, mungkin ia akan buatkan katalog, _kalau sempat_.

Akashi membalikkan badan, dan mendapati Midorima tengah tiduran membaca buku tebal entah mengenai apalagi kali ini. Mungkin tentang rangka kepala manusia, _ya, ya_ , mungkin tentang itu. Sekarang Akashi sudah tahu mengapa Midorima tidak membalas apa yang Akashi ucapkan barusan.

"Dokter, kok, malah membaca tiduran," komentar Akashi dengan nada pedas yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh Midorima yang sudah kebal. Bertahun-tahun mendengar nada bicara Akashi membuat telinga Midorima tidak sepanas saat pertama kali mendengar sarkasme yang Akashi keluarkan. Itu sudah cerita zaman SMP, lebih dari satu dekade yang lampau.

"Kamu tahu kelakuanku kalau sudah stres menjelang ujian residensi, Akashi. Jangan berkomentar seenaknya."

Sang pria beriris merah memutar bola mata. Ia berjalan mendekati si penghuni lain apartemen ini, Midorima Shintarou, residen ortopedi dan traumatologi, atau dengan gelar yang lebih singkat, _kekasih Akashi Seijuurou_. Gelar itu masih terasa asing di kepalanya, tapi Akashi tahu ia akan terbiasa, seperti halnya ia yang terbiasa dengan kehadiran Midorima di sisinya sejak mereka masih bocah yang belum mengerti apa-apa soal dunia luar.

Suasana hening menyelimuti keduanya tiba-tiba. Midorima masih asyik menekuni bukunya, dan Akashi merasa tembok putih di hadapannya begitu menarik untuk ia pandangi—

"Hei, Akashi, hentikan," ujar Midorima pelan sambil duduk kembali di atas sofa dan menegakkan badannya. Buku yang tadi ia pegang kini telah ia tutup. Satu tangan Midorima letakkan di pundak Akashi. Wajahnya pria berkacamata itu serius, bahkan mungkin lebih daripada saat ia memelajari buku untuk membantu ujiannya.

Massa tangan Midorima di pundaknya membuat Akashi berkedip. Ia menoleh ke sebelah dan mendapati wajah khawatir Midorima. Sang pria berambut merah tersenyum tipis, lalu meraih tangan Midorima di pundaknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya tenggelam dalam pikiran terlalu lama. Kamu lapar, Midorima?"

Tatapan Midorima masih sama, sehingga Akashi harus mempertegas pertanyaannya.

" _Kamu lapar, Midorima_?"

Midorima menghela napas pertanda mengalah. Akashi tahu, meski kali ini Midorima mengalah, belum tentu setelahnya ia akan membiarkan Akashi begitu saja.

Akashi tidak merasa berkeberatan, karena perhatian yang khusus ditujukan padanya dari Midorima, dalam konteks apapun, akan ia terima dengan senang hati. Tentu saja, hal ini tak perlu Midorima ketahui.

"Ya, aku lapar dan aku merindukan sup tahumu, Akashi," jawab Midorima sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Akashi terbahak sejenak mendengar jawaban dari pria beriris hijau itu.

"Kamu memang sudah luar biasa stres rupanya."

"Ini sudah musim dingin dan ujianku sebentar lagi. Tentu saja aku stres, Akashi Seijuurou," komentar Midorima dengan nada ini-adalah-fakta-nyata khasnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Akashi untuk mengambil ancang-ancang berdiri setelah mendengar Midorima. Namun demikian, kali ini Midorima memikirkan sesuatu yang mungkin dapat membuat kekasihnya itu sedikit … senang.

Akashi tidak sempat berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, karena Midorima keburu menggendongnya di depan dada.

Pria berambut merah yang tengah Midorima angkat mengerjapkan mata berulang kali— "Whoa, Midorima—"

"Diamlah," ujar Midorima dengan sedikit menatap ke arah lain, "dan jangan meledekku," timpalnya lagi. Akashi dapat melihat rona merah timbul di pipi Midorima, dan Akashi yakin seratus persen, warna itu bukan muncul karena udara dingin musim yang sedang menyelimuti Kota Tokyo.

Maka dari itu, Akashi hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Midorima. Ia membiarkan dirinya dibawa sampai ke dapur. _Hitung-hitung hemat tenaga berjalan_ , pikir Akashi singkat.

Ketika melewati jendela apartemen yang menunjukkan bahwa salju sedang turun dengan deras, Akashi melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan pada Midorima,

"Besok pasti saljunya tebal sekali. Mungkin kereta tidak akan beroperasi untuk sementara waktu. Masih akan tetap ke rumah sakit?"

Midorima memandang Akashi seolah sebuah jamur sedang tumbuh di puncak kepala Akashi, betapapun mustahilnya itu.

"Kamu bercanda? Akan kulakukan apapun agar bisa _jaga_ , Akashi," jawab Midorima dengan penekanan di kata "jaga".

Akashi tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban sang residen.

"Oh, Midorima, kamu memang kekasihku yang paling berdedikasi."

Midorima memandang Akashi dengan tatapan datar, tapi sama halnya dengan Midorima yang telah kebal dengan nada suara Akashi, Akashi pun sudah kebal dengan tatapan semacam itu dari kekasihnya.

"Memangnya kamu punya berapa kekasih sebelumku, huh, Akashi?"

Tawa Akashi masih mengudara, dan Midorima memutuskan bahwa pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang berkualitas. Sekeras-kerasnya ia menyangkal, Midorima memang menyukai suara tawa Akashi mengalun di dekat telinganya.

"Tidak ada—" kata Akashi setelah tawanya reda beberapa detik kemudian. Pria berambut merah itu tersenyum kecil, lalu mencium sekilas pipi Midorima. Bisikan dari Akashi datang selang beberapa detik setelahnya:

"—Karena aku hanya mau berpacaran denganmu, Midorima Shintarou."

**Author's Note:**

> selamat hari natal bagi yang merayakannya! XD
> 
> .
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sinI! :)


End file.
